BLEACHED DRAGON BALL BOOK 1: THE SORCEROR'S PLOT
by JoshuaFernandez015
Summary: Trouble is brewing in the realm of the Dragon Balls as the evil sorcerer Babidi was mysteriously been revived from his death 3 years ago. He's taking universal domination to the next level, and he's using Las Noches to help him. It's now up to the Soul Reapers from Soul Society and the Z fighters to join forces and stop Babidi before his magic controls someone too powerful for them
1. Goku

BLEACHED DRAGON BALL

A CROSSOVER BETWEEN BLEACH AND DRAGON BALL

| BOOK 1: THE SORCERER'S PLOT

GOKU

It had been 3 years since the fight between the Evil Kid Buu and Goku was fought in the realm of the Kais. Not much had changed over the 3 years but Goku had an increasing worry for something that he was not even sure could be possible. Nevertheless, Goku always found the time to train on the sides of a river which produced a waterfall that could hypnotize one if he stared too long. It was a stormy day which saw a lot of rain and the river spilling over at its sides, but that did not bother Goku as he hovered above the water with a perplexed look on his face. Something was bothering him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"HEY DAD, LOOKOUT!" A voice screamed.

A kamehameha which looked to be spiralling out of control blasted Goku right in the face. He began cart wheeling in the air before finally realising what was happening and he halted with a boom and stood up straight in the air with a powerful aura emanating from him. His face was serious for a second, but he quickly smiled and laughed at the culprit jokingly.

"Come on son, I thought that would've hurt me...hmm...aw well I'll teach you tomorrow, we should be heading home now. It's getting dark and your mom might kill me if we reach home late again, besides, Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks are waiting for us too, Goten." Goku said.

"Really, they're home? Well what're you waiting for dad, let's go!" Goten said excitedly.

"Alright son, I'll lead the way. Let's go!" Goku screamed.

The two Saiyans took off in a flash and were flying above the surrounding forest with blinding speed. They were happy and at peace for 3 years and never had any sort of fighting to do after the Evil Kid Buu was defeated by Goku. As they continued flying Goku noticed a tired look on his son's face and instructed him to get a drink of water by a nearby stream below them. Goten happily agreed and shot down to the forest floor creating a small crater. He looked up at his father hoping that he didn't see, but Goku was smiling at his son as he admired his great potential. As Goten walked through the forest he thought about the fun he would have with Trunks at home. How they could train and play and eat...not to mention attempt to beat up their dads who would always let them win. Goten's face was bright with joy and excitement which was quickly erased when he tripped over an object. His eyes quickly welled up with tears and some sniffles brew, but Goten remembered that he was now 10 and forcefully contained his tears. He got up and looked behind him to see what had tripped him, but it was something that he had never seen before in his decade of life. It was the sleeve of what looked like a robe or a cloak which was black and white and on it was tied a bronze badge of some sorts. Goten was intrigued and his curiosity got the better of him and he approached the object and picked it up. He noticed that there was an inscription on the badge along with a number, but it was hard to read because of the rain and its cold temperature. Goten wiped the badge on his Gi and examined it once more and this time the words and the number was clearly visible, it read : **_IZURU KIRA: LIEUTENANT OF THE THIRD DIVISION_**.

"Huh this is weird, better let my dad see this." Goten thought to himself.

Goten took off to the skies where his father waited, eager to show him what he had found.

"Dad, look what I found. It's weird...I never saw something like this in my life." Said Goten.

"Toss it here and let me see then." Goku asked.

Goten threw the badge a little too hard as it hit Goku in his hand and he whimpered.

"Hmm...hmm...hmm...strange aura. I never felt this aura in my entire life, it's not even like the aura from any other extraterrestrials I fought before...it kind of hurts actually...it's so foreign." Goku pondered.

"You think anyone at home will know what it is dad?" Goten asked.

"That's a good idea son, Bulma might be able to use her capsule tech to figure out what this is or where it came from. Come on Goten, let's go!" Goku said.

The two Saiyans flew back to their homes not knowing that what Goku had in his hand was evidence of something truly terrible.

Goku and Goten arrived at their home only to be greeted by Chi-Chi and a stern face instead of Trunks, Bulma or Vegeta. Goku and Goten glanced at each other and nodded slightly as they both agreed that they had no time for one of Chi-Chi's rants, so they picked her up and flew up to the roof and placed her on it so that she won't interfere.

"GOKU, WHAT IN THE NAMEK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU GET ME DOWN FROM THIS ROOF RIGHT NOW YOU BIG BULLY, OR ELSE!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Uh...sorry Chi-Chi, no time to explain and I'm kind of in a hurry...so...uh...GOTEN'S going to keep you company." Goku said slyly.

"What? But I wanted to see what the thing was dad!" Goten argued.

Goku couldn't stay any longer as he left Goten with his mother to take all the blame for their late arrival. Goku stepped through the front door and saw Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks seated around a table stuffing their mouths with food.

"BULMA AND VEGETA I NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW!" said Goku.

"Um, no offense Goku...but the prince of all Saiyans isn't ordered around, you should know that by now." Vegeta said calmly.

"Sigh, what is it Goku?" Bulma asked.

"It's this," Goku motioned towards the badge.

Bulma observed the badge and asked Goku for all of the details about where he found it and the description of its aura. Goku explained that he was perplexed which was why he sought Bulma's help. Vegeta got up and walked towards them and asked to see the item. When it fell into his hands, Vegeta's eyes bulged and he shook a little. An expression of worry suddenly grew on his face.

"Um...Vegeta, you okay?" Goku and Bulma asked simultaneously.

"This...this can't be right...he died 3 years ago... No. This could never be his...but it is...damn it!" Vegeta screamed.

"What're you talking about Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot...I will never know how you did not realise this...but this is the aura of Bobbidi...and it's stronger than ever..."


	2. Ichigo

ICHIGO

The Third Division's barracks laid in ruins in the eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki, the man responsible for defeating the Arrancars and saving Soul Society. He scanned the area with a grim and serious face, examining the destruction done by someone clearly powerful. The Eight and Seventh Divisions had search parties for any survivors, but to everyone's dismay there seemed to be none, buildings were reduced to rubble, the ground had gashes in it and the atmosphere was hot. This was the scenery of a battle that was evidently one sided and whoever...or whatever did it had no remorse.

"Ichigo, we've found something...we think...we think that it's Kira but he's not in good shape. Retsu doesn't think that he's going to make it," said a worried Soul Reaper from the Third Squad.

"That's insane! Retsu's the head of the medical division what do you mean she thinks that he can't make it?!" Ichigo said in a rage.

"With all due respect sir, the captain isn't a god...some wounds are just mortal," said the Soul Reaper.

"Damn it...I'll go talk to her but keep looking for any survivors," said Ichigo.

"I'll do my best," he said.

Ichigo sensed Retsu's power and sped across to her in the blink of an eye, which startled the captain. Ichigo's face grew even grimmer as he laid his eyes upon one of his friends, the Lieutenant of the Third Division, Izuru Kira. His face was swollen as if he had taken the pummelling of his life. It looked so tender as if you were to touch it, it would pop. His body was in no better shape as his robes were torn badly along with his torso and lower body and his badge was missing. He had several puncture wounds in his chest and abdomen with some white residue left behind. The thing that confused Ichigo the most was that the slashes about his body weren't that of a Zanpakuto or any other sword, but it resembled the claw marks of some savage beast. Even the puncture wounds weren't a clean cut hole, they were deep and jagged which looked more painful than getting stabbed with a Zanpakuto. Suddenly, Ichigo's confusion was brought to a halt by the hushed words which came from the victim himself.

"I...failed, Ichigo." Kira said.

"What? Come on Kira, you're going to be fine we just need to get you back to the infirmary and-" He was cut short.

"Ichigo, don't fill my head with false hope...I know the severity of my injuries and I know that I'm not going to make it," he said sadly.

"Damn it! Who the hell did this Kira? Who the hell could even have enough power to destroy an entire Division?!" Ichigo asked angrily.

"I'm running out of time...Ichigo...you have to promise that you'll stop this monster again before he causes more pain and destruction...trust me when I tell you that Soul Society is at a greater risk than ever before..." he said weakly.

"Again...you said again? Who on earth would I have to defeat again? It's just not possible." Ichigo said.

"I didn't want to believe it myself...but I know what I saw...and so did my men. The person who did this was accompanied by this foreign creature, the likes of which I have never seen in my entire life. He was a disgusting creature...short and bald and he resembled an insect, he had a tattoo of an _M_ on his forehead as did his slave. He kept on babbling about a person called Goku and destroying two worlds for the price of one...Ichigo I don't know what this guy's up to but I know that it's not good." He said breathlessly.

"Sounds like we have another war on our hands, but who was his slave? Who was the person that did this?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Not a person...an...Arrancar...his...his name is...Ai..." Kira murmured.

Those were the last words of Kira Izuru. Ichigo slowly began to cry, but his tears quickly faded into seriousness. He remembered what Kira's last piece of a word was..._AI..._ Ichigo's eyes bulged wide open and he began to sweat and tremble.

"No way...this can't be! He's locked up, there's no way for him to escape because he has no powers! It just _CAN'T_ be him!" Ichigo shouted.

"Retsu, follow me and try to keep up," he said.

He sped across to the chamber of the damned where the suspect was supposed to be locked up for over a thousand years. Upon reaching ,his heart dropped at the sight of the bodies belonging to the guards, who all sustained the same wounds of Kira. He looked at Retsu and nodden slowly which was followed by an instantaneous teleportation to the lowest level in the building which was deep underground. The cell door was blasted open with nobody inside, there was a bundle of tape on the floor and pieces of a broken chair laid scattered across the floor.

"Ichigo, this cannot be true...this is not possible...if he's out again with enough power to destroy an entire division without a struggle who know what we can do?" Retsu said worried.

"Sadly it is, Retsu. We must alert the Gotei 13 immediately and inform them and inform them of what took place today. Someone terrible has escaped along with the help of someone who may be equally powerful or even worse. We must tell them that Aizen has escaped."


	3. Vegeta

VEGETA

"Let the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament Begin!" The announcer said.

The 16 combatants were in a line awaiting their turn to pick a number for the first round of the not so prestigious tournament. Every single Z fighter was there, even Yamcha and they were each waiting their turn to hopefully fight one of themselves as any other combatant would be a complete mismatch. Vegeta however, seemed completely impatient and bored at the same time as the only reason that he was at this tournament was to face his long time rival Goku. Vegeta's facial expressions were related to something else than his imminent fight with his rival, he could feel that the atmosphere was tense which was quite strange seeing that this tournament was virtually useless to the Z fighters. He found himself thinking back to last week in Bulma's laboratory while they examined the strange badge of another world.

The laboratory was a mess with apparatus strewn everywhere as it was evident that the scientists at work were frustrated. The lab itself was quite the spectacle with tall generators of some sort which conducted electricity, microscopes and the skeletons of various creatures and of course the high tech machines with the Capsule Corp. Logos on each one. Bulma had the badge in a machine which seemed to be scanning it. Vegeta anxiously approached his wife in order to see where the research was going.

"Found anything as yet Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"As a matter of fact, Vegeta, I have." Bulma said with a smile.

Vegeta's eyes lit up with excitement and worry at the same time as he remembered that the energy he sensed from it belonged to that of Bobiddi. But that could not have been true...Bobiddi was killed three years ago, even before the Evil Kid Buu was defeated by Goku. What if he had really come back? What if he was controlling the hearts of evil men to carry out his dirty work? What if another catastrophe would occur not only in this world, but in another as well? Vegeta cringed in his own thoughts but was shaken out of it by Bulma.

"Vegeta, were you even listening to me?!" Bulma asked annoyed.

"Oh, um no Bulma please repeat," Vegeta asked dazed.

"This badge came from another world alright. It came from a world where spirits fight each other in order to attain peace or domination. Some spirits are hybrid, called Arrancars and they are much more powerful than normal souls. There are these squads of protection souls in the upper canopy of the world called Soul Reapers, they fight against the Arrancars but that's as far as this badge takes me." Bulma explained.

"I must say Bulma, your technology is quite developed...I'm surprised that you were able to obtain that much information from a single object," He said impressed.

"Thank you. Now, let's tell Goku the news at the tournament...I think there's something fishy happening in that world." Bulma said.

It was now time for Vegeta to take his draw for his fight in the tournament. He aimlessly took his pick and his number was two. Sometime afterwards, the number one was picked by no other than...Goten. Vegeta sighed as he was sucked into an apparent mismatch with his rival's youngest son. Goten wore a worried look on his face, but his father was soon by his side to calm him down and give him some adviced.

"The first fight of the tournament shall be fought now. Vegeta vs. Goten in the battle to progress to the second round!" The announcer screamed.

The crowd went nuts and Vegeta laughed off the battle very cockily. The combatants were now in the ring awaiting the okay to fight as the rules of the tournament was read for everyone to hear.

"FIGHT!" the announcer screamed.

Goten wasted no time with turning into a Super Saiyan. His hair shot back with a gold blonde colour and his body gained a much greater muscle mass within seconds and a bright golden aura surrounded his body to finish off the transformation.

"Hmm, not bad kid. You've achieved the pinnacle of a Saiyan at such a tender age, very impressive. But I'm afraid that I came to this tournament for one reason only and that's to fight your daddy." Vegeta said.

In a flash, Vegeta transformed into an ascended Super Saiyan, or a Super Saiyan 2 as it was evident that this battle was surely going to be a short one. That it was, as before the two even touched each other the ground began to shake violently. Winds blew strongly and the atmosphere grew warm. Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes as what he saw was a ripple in the air around him. A gash was then produced and was slowly opening with purple bolts of lightning shooting out in a haywire. A hand popped out, but it was no ordinary hand. It was white and coated with a bone-like substance and a figure soon followed. He was a lean and muscular man-like creature with short teal hair, his face resembled a wolf but that was too preposterous to be true. He wore a white robe with black outlines, but that wasn't the thing that managed to scare the prince of all Saiyans. The man had a hole where his heart was supposed to be and on his abdomen was a tattoo of the number _6_. He wore a grin that could send one into an annoyed fit of rage.

"What in the galaxies are you..." Vegeta asked.

"Hahaha! The name's Grimmjow mate and would you do me a favour and stop looking at my hole? How impolite of you stranger." Grimmjow said laughingly.

"You still didn't answer my question..." said Vegeta annoyed.

"Feisty one aren't you. I am _Numero Seis en Las Noches_...do you know what that means?" He asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to, imbecile," Vegeta shot back.

"I'm the 6th most powerful Arrancar in all the Earth, imbecile." Grimmjow boasted.

"And what business do you have here?" Asked Vegeta.

An annoying cackle cracked through the portal and out stepped the one thing Vegeta was hoping wouldn't. The sorcerer Bobiddi in all is bald glory teleported at the side of Grimmjow and had an evil smirk on his face.

"The business that I have here is world domination...of two worlds. And I need you to help me Vegeta," Bobiddi said.

"Why would I _ever_ help you?" he asked.

" Because you simply have no choice...GRIMMJOW, NOW! BARRIER!" Bobiddi screamed.

Instantaneously a barrier blocked off Vegeta from his allies, leaving him alone while Grimmjow in the blink of an eye impaled Vegeta's leg with his sword. In shock, Vegeta was speechless as he was dragged towards the portal.

"This is the beginning of the end for this world and the next. Your friend's going to be quite the useful pawn again...just you wait and see. Catch me if you can monkeys! I'll be waiting for you...in Las Noches." Bobbidi said before jumping into the portal. Vegeta was thrown into it shortly afterwards as the cries of anger from his allies were heard by Grimmjow.

"Adios...voy a Las Noches," he mocked.

He jumped into the portal with a pawn that was powerful enough to destroy several squads in Soul Society. The beginning of a battle of both worlds had just begun.


	4. Byakuya

BYAKUYA

Captain Yamamoto and Byakuya stood silently on the balcony of the Captain Commander's office which overlooked the Soul Society. Soul Society spread out in front of them as far as the eyes could see, it was vast but peacefully controlled by the Gotei 13. Byakuya and Captain Yamamoto were having a chat in the office when they were told the news of Squad 3's massacre and the details of the attack which caused it, now they just stood in silence as they thought of the Soul Reapers having to face Aizen alone. Byakuya was gripping the balcony and with every thought of Aizen's impossible escape impacting the Soul Society, his grip grew stronger on the bars.

"Captain...with all due respect, I was certain that Aizen was bound to the lowest level of the highest security institution in all of Soul Society?" Byakuya inquired.

"Yes, you are correct that did happen...but he has also seemed to escape it and murder the guards as well." Yamamoto said bluntly.

"Well then how did he manage to do that? His powers were stripped of him by his own doing, so how in Las Noches did he manage to gather enough power to escape that prison, murder the guards and _obliterate_ an _entire_ squad without anything affecting him?!" Byakuya asked.

Byakuya realised that his tone of inquiry grew into one of anger and quickly apologized to the Captain Commander.

"No apologies are necessary, Byakuya. I understand that this incident has made you confused and angry but you are not the only one. I am also puzzled as to how this happened...but I assure you Byakuya, I _will_ find out how he obliterated the Third Division...and when I do I _will_ stop him." Yamamoto said.

"Captain, where will we start? Where could Aizen have gone after doing what he did?" Byakua asked.

"Ah Byakuya, I expected better from you. It is obvious that Aizen has returned to where he fled to when he first betrayed us...he has most likely returned to Las Noches." Yamamoto said with a chill in his tone.

The thought of Las Noches made Byakua's skin crawl with anger. It was just the thought of Aizen's pawns, the Espada and how their power rivalled that of even a captain of the Gotei 13.

"My apologies, captain. I will send my entire squad to search Soul Society in order to make sure that Aizen did not leave behind any allies that may cause trouble." Byakuya said.

"Very well, Byakuya. But right now we need to attend to the current matter at hand, cleaning up the aftermath of Aizen's attack." Yamamoto explained.

Yamamoto then called his lieutenant Genshiro and instructed him to inform all captains of the funeral service of Squad 3 and for them to inform their squad as well. The entire Gotei 13 was required to be there to pay their respects to the fallen Soul Reapers of Squad 3.

There was a knock on the door of the office and in came Renji and Rukia, the lieutenants of the 6th and 13th Divisions respectively. They had an attentive look on their face which was hiding the grief that they felt within because of the loss of Kira.

"Ah, yes lieutenants I was expecting you." Yamamoto said.

"With all due respect sir, don't you think that this matter should be discussed with captains only?" Byakuya asked.

Captain Yamamoto brushed his question aside.

"You two, I have requested your presence here for one reason only. It will not be an easy thing to stomach at the moment but you need to understand the situation that we are in and the immense danger that it poses to all of Soul Society." Yamamoto said.

"Yes Captain Commander...what is it that you ask of us?" asked Rukia.

"As you two evidently know, Aizen has somehow managed to escape the prison that he was in and not only that, but he managed to regain his powers and used it to obliterate the entire Third Division." Yamamoto explained.

"Of course sir, but do you have any information relating to this? Or even any theories? I mean, sir, a criminal like Aizen breaking out of prison could only mean that he would not stop with one Squad. I believe that his attack was simply to draw our attention to a bigger matter that we do not yet know." Renji stated.

"Precisely lieutenant, which is why I called you here. We are going to find out why Aizen did this amd we are going to use it by force. If Aizen wants to attack Soul Society then he must be mad if he doesn't expect us to attack where he must be hiding right now...Las Noches." Yamamoto said.

"Are you saying what I think you're implying Captain...you propose that we-" he was interrupted.

"Yes Byakuya, we are going to Las Noches and we are going to detain Aizen again." Yamamoto explained.

"Sir...exactly who are 'we'?" Rukia asked.

"It will be you two, five captains including Byakua and I and of course...Ichigo Kurosaki." He said.

"There were also reports of a creature that was alongside Aizen during his attack, what about _it_" asked Renji.

"We destroy it and maybe Aizen will be at a disadvantage again...but let's not get too carried away." Byakuya said.

"We are going to Las Noches and we are going to stop this before it gets out of control...and we _will_ defeat Aizen ."


End file.
